Doncella de porcelana
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Teniendo que aparentar para no ser repudiado por una sociedad hipocrita, una que lastimaba al mas minimo error, ocultar la naturaleza nata solo para sobrevivir, solo para fingir. Y es que incluso los monstruos sentian miedo a la soledad, a la seguridad de perecer solos, sin embargo las almas mas lastimadas se atraen produciendo un impacto devastador, o muy bueno o muy malo.
1. Chapter 1

Creo que el tipo de idea para esta historia es algo extraña aunque siendo vampiros ya lo es en si, como sea tenia la idea desde hace tiempo pero no sabia como concretarla hasta que vi _Los Miserables_ se me ocurrio el como terminarla.

Bueno...Muchas gracias a _**Seshru**_ella me habia apoyado hace tiempo con fics respecto al ReijixYui.

* * *

La humanidad corre por épocas, desde las más oscuras hasta las llenas de iluminación, pero la historia nunca está en lo gris, y solo se escribe por los ganadores, no por las victimas ni los desafortunados. La justicia se rige de lo que los poderosos toman a su conveniencia y beneficio. La verdad lo es solo porque se cree legítimo. El pensamiento debe ser igual para todos, sino es así eres diferente, así como también eres extraño, anormal y por lo tanto… debes morir.

···················

La gente escudriñando su persona como si así fuera a encontrar algo que no se veía a simple vista, y eso simplemente estaba comenzando a hartarle, el no estaba para esas tonterías y en cuanto lo soltaran mejor.

**-Se le acusa de ser una bestia, ¿Cómo se declara?-** la rasposa voz le calaba hasta lo más hondo, molestándolo hasta niveles inimaginables.

-**¿Una bestia? ¿Es así como se le llama a los que no son comunes? ¿Solo por lo que las demás personas ven soy una bestia?...o mejor dicho un vampiro-** Los afilados colmillos crecieron en cuento el sonrió, una mueca que daba la sensación de que planeaba experimentar con ellos, fue entonces que los violetas ojos brillaron con maldad, las personas que le rodeaban se dieron cuenta de que esto no saldría bien.

·

Si pensaron que unas cadenas y simples humanos podrían detenerle estaban muy equivocados, sus manos goteantes de sangre le repudiaban, el lamio un poco para después escupirla. Quien viera la escena quedaría traumatizado, sesos y órganos pegados por las paredes, los cuerpos desperdigados por el suelo, mientras que el rojo caía por los suelos cal cascada. Estaba orgullosos de su trabajo pero de algo estaba seguro, no podría quedarse ahí, si antes se le acusaba de vampiro –aunque fuera verdad – ahora que había matado a todos los corruptos jueces, se le ahorcaría, claro si es que pudieran. Debía volver junto a sus hermanos y avisarles a menos de que quisiera que les persiguieran.

·

·

Los segundos le parecían eternos, lo que ella conocía iba desapareciendo, sus padres se alejaban, el castillo quedaba reducido a una llama en la lejanía, y el caballo pese a que ella pedía que se detuviera no lo hacía, quedando mas retirado de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

**_ "_****_-Sean libres, los amamos"-_**

Eso le dijeron, esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de su padre, aquellos ojos rosas le vieron por última vez antes de correr junto a su madre, estaba asustada y aunque se aferrara a su hermano mayor sabia que de cualquiera manera lo que vivió no volvería, los recuerdos quedarían como eso solo recuerdos y que el hogar que les esperaba seria solo un sueño.

**-nii-chan, ¿A dónde iremos?-** le cuestiono la niña.

**-A un castillo de cristal Yui, a un castillo de cristal**\- le consoló el joven peli azul abrazando más a la pequeña.

**-Si destruyeron un castillo de piedra, ¿Cómo ese castillo resistirá más?-** le inquirió una tercera voz enojada.

**-Suzuko deja a Yui en paz-** le respondió el mayor de los tres, defendiendo a la niña que ahora dormía **–Ella no recordara más que el castillo de cristal-**

La acurrucada niña de tres años se perdía en sus recuerdos, que conforme creciera quedarían solo como simples sueños, unos que como tal ni pasaron ni existieron sino solo producto de su imaginación.

·

·

El carruaje se movía con insistencia, llevándolos de un lado a otro, topando constantemente con las paredes de esta, chasqueo la lengua con aburrimiento. El debía ir con su familia, y en esta única ocasión agradecía no tener que escuchar la plática de su hermano pues este dormitaba, sus hermanos iban en otro de los carruajes, y se jactaba de no tener que escuchar las discusiones y gritos de sus demás hermanastros.

Se iban hacia Transilvania, puesto que el mejor escondite era uno que estuviera a simple vista, y escapar de Italia sería lo mejor que podría hacer ahora. Para garantizar su libertad. Para olvidar lo que en aquel lugar fue.

·

·

Al llegar a aquel castillo lleno de nieve, mas allá de las montañas, uno que les cuidaría, escondido de la sucia humanidad una que les atosigaba por ser como era. Pero era verdad los seres inferiores siempre temen por lo que parece más fuerte, destruyéndolo cuando creen conveniente con traiciones, con mentiras, así como hicieron con su familia. Aquellos que alguna vez fueron respetados fueron reducidos a cenizas, solo tres personas se salvaron del linaje Sant Creal, quedando ahora como lo que eran los Komori, su nueva identidad.

Acomodando lo que sería su hogar, un reino lleno de soledad, no quedaba nada atrás para recordar, dejo a su pequeña hermana en la torre porque la aislaría de toda la humanidad, una que corrompe con rapidez sin importarle lo puro que un ser pueda llegar a ser, tal vez Yui no era en lo mínimo normal o siquiera una humana pero no por eso dejaría que alguien la lastimara y destruyera, porque era su pequeña, suya y solo de el…

·

·

La nieve pintando la montaña, borrando las huellas con ella, tempestades que por sus actos sucedieron, entre todos fue lo que les sucedió, pero ahora era libres y nadie les quitaría esa libertad, aunque el viento moviese como lo hacía no volverían atrás, porque sabían que el pasado lleno de rencor nunca se olvidaba, quedándose enfrascados en lo que era simplemente eso. En lo que fue la venganza, una que no daba rienda a una segunda oportunidad.

**-¿Un nuevo hogar, cierto?-** cuestiono al aire, sin esperar ser oído, viendo las montañas cubiertas por el blanco de la naturaleza del mundo.

Un blanco que no estaba en su naturaleza, que constantemente se veía mancillado por el carmín de las rosas, llenas de espinas engañosas, como lo eran las apariencias, lo que sería en una persona normal no era más que una bestia con apariencia humana, una que desgraciadamente odiaba, porque algunas veces y eso solo lo admitiría dentro de sí, deseaba ser lo que demostraba una persona normal.

Una que fuese capaz de reír, de llorar, de sentir, de amar, como solo un humano lo haría.

¡Oh! Pero el pensamiento es tan contra dicente que en otras ocasiones deploraba a los humanos, y se deploraba así mismo por querer poseer la naturaleza de seres tan débiles, y moldeables, unos que no merecían salvación, tan pecadores como lo era él desde nacimiento. Porque tanto como esto como aquello lo tomaban los humanos, dejándose llevar por las riquezas, hipócritas y despreciables.

**-Reiji, ¿ya desempacaste?-** le pregunto uno de sus hermanos al joven que miraba lo que había mas allá de las montañas.

**-¿Nunca te enseñe a tocar las puertas?-** le inquirió el voz con tono hosco, de verdad extrañaría Italia porque era el único recuerdo que su madre le había dejado.

**-Como sea, Shu me mando a llamarte… es hora de cazar- **expreso el pelirrojo antes de salir por la ventana.

**-¿Cazar? Supongo que esto es una segunda oportunidad- **sonrió ligeramente antes de brincar por la ventana aterrizando junto a sus hermanos. Como Ayato había dicho era hora de cazar.

·  
_3 años después_.

·

-**nii-chan, ¿Puedo ir a recolectar frutos?- **le pregunto la niña mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano estirándolo hasta el jardín.

**-Vamos Yui, pero primero ponte la capa-** le coloco una capa de color purpura casi negra con capucha integrada decorada con detalles en plateado, unas que a ojos de los demás cubrían cabellos y ojos. Ahora él se colocaba una parecida pero en color negro con detalles dorados.

**-Suzu-chan, ¿vas a venir?-** le grito la niña Yui con su capucha abajo viéndola con sus rosados ojos mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hermana.

**-No me digas Suzu-chan, y ya te he dicho miles de veces que yo no hago esas tonterías-** una joven de dieciséis años con cabello azul le miraba despectivamente para después irse por la puerta del castillo.

-**No le hagas caso Yui, por favor no te alejes demasiado-** le acaricio los rubios cabellos besándole la frente, le ayudo a subir a un caballo color blanco con cabellos grises.

**-No te preocupes no lo hare, ¡Hasta luego nii-chan!- **le grito con felicidad mientras arreaba al caballo galopando. Dejando a su hermano preocupado.

·

·

De nuevo la temporada de invierno, comenzaba a detestar esa frialdad pues le recordaba lo que era su interior, su pasado, quería comer y regresar cuanto antes, mientras caminaba se encontró con un peculiar olor, uno que ya había percibido tiempo atrás pero nunca podía alcanzar puesto que desaparecía de misteriosa manera, sin embargo parecía reciente por lo que lo más seguro es que lo pudiera encontrar entonces fue hasta donde estaba la fragancia topándose con lo que sería unos rubios cabellos dándole la espalda, en lo que aparentaba ser una niña.

Pero lo más sorprendente fue lo que la pequeña hizo a continuación, poso una de sus manos con poca sangre en la nieve sacando una rosa de color rojo la cual beso como si le trajera algún recuerdo.

**-¿Qué hace una pequeña perdida por aquí?-** quería averiguar más, nunca había visto a alguien hacer algo como eso.

**-No estoy perdida, pero debo irme, lo siento-** recogió la flor mientras tomaba lugar sobre su caballo.

**-¿Me tienes miedo?-** le pregunto mientras con tranquilidad llegaba al cabello donde estaba la rubia, acariciando lo mientras este le bufaba.

**-Cálmate Shiro… No es eso, pero mi nii-chan me dijo que no debo hablar con extraños-** le dijo con una ternura propia de una niña como lo era ella.

**-Soy Reiji Sakamaki, ¿sigo siendo un extraño?-** le hablo con falsa ternura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-**Creo que no, yo soy Yui Komori-** le dijo mientras terminaba por bajar del caballo que seguía desconfiando del hombre que ahora tomaba la mano de la niña.

-**Yui…-** le nombro mientras le colocaba la flor en la oreja.

**-Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que me viste-** le susurro la niña en el odio.

**-Te lo prometo, ven mañana por favor-**mientras se hincaba en el suelo le pidió a la niña recibiendo su aceptación.

Ayudada por el joven vampiro, la niña subió a su caballo, alejándose a su castillo mas allá de las montañas, algo atontado retomo su búsqueda de comida, mientras que la niña estaba feliz, por fin conocía al alguien más que no fuese solo su hermano y hermana.

Y volvería al lugar tal y como se lo prometió.

* * *

Aqui el final del capitulo, sinceramente tal vez les parezca algo aburrido pero es el prologo de la historia y se ira haciendo interesante y extraño (?).

Si les gusto dejen un review y si no pues tambien cualquier critica es aceptada.


	2. AVISO

Hola. Siento mucho haber tardado con las actualizaciones, pese a todo lo que deseo, esto tendrá que seguir por algún tiempo, el cual no tengo del todo definido.

En verdad siento mucho tener que dejarlos suspendidos, esto hubiera sido lo ultimo que yo hubiera deseado hacer.

Aunque sé, que las excusas no servirán de mucho de todas formas creo que pueden saber que no son excusas tontas o solo porque no quiera hacer mi trabajo:

1.- Salud: Mi salud decayó nuevamente, es estar en un hospital por la tarde, sabrán que no hay internet o enchufes cerca para poder usar la laptop, así que eso me quita gran parte del tiempo. Sangro de la nariz o boca constantemente.

2.- Equipo: Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se descompuso el cargador de la laptop por lo que tengo que mandar a arreglar o compar otro.

3.- Familia: Aunque en esta no profundizare, solo quería hacerselos saber.

4.- Escuela: Estoy en tercero de secundaria, a menos de medio año de ir a preparatoria,he tenido que esforzarme mas debido a ello. Las tareas o exámenes me dificultaban el poder actualizar

He aquí las excusas para no actualizar por meses, creanme la situación se repite y no consigo salir de ella. Lo siento en serio, perdón por tardar tanto.

Solo les pido, a todos aquellos que leen mis historias que me gustaría que siguieran haciéndolo. Prometo que no dejaré los fics incompletos, solo pausados hasta que arregle la situación.

Les agradecería mucho que sigan leyendo y que no solo por mi impuntualidad decidan dejar de hacerlo.

¿Como estas escribiendo esto? Fácil, tengo usando la tablet, pero ustedes sabrán que no se puede escribir un capitulo de 2,000 o 5,000 palabras —como yo acostumbro — usándolo. Lo lamento en serio que lo lamento. Pero además bajaría el estándar de las historias, y eso tampoco me parece buena idea.

Les pido comprensión y espera. Terminaré mis trabajos, solo espero que les sigan gustando.

Gracias por haber leído las excusas de una escritora preocupada.


End file.
